One Last Goodbye
by glompcat
Summary: A missing moment between Ahsoka and everyone's favorite Force Ghosts during the Rebels Finale. It should go without saying, but this contains spoilers for the end of Star Wars: Rebels.


Just a short thing inspired by a conversation I had with tumblr user itschelsearoth about the Rebels Finale.

* * *

Sabine was getting the last of her stuff ready to go. It was a wonderful spring evening, and the sunset was gorgeous, so Ahsoka sat outside, appreciating the feel of the breeze against her face, how her montrals moved in the breeze. She didn't especially like how her cloak got caught in the wind, but that was the price one paid for the aesthetic she supposed.

(Kaeden hated it. When Ahsoka first made it home to her after her time away, Kaeden had simply pursed her lips, raised an eyebrow, and asked Ahsoka where she had gotten the thing. Ahsoka had laughed the question off, and distracted Kaeden with kisses and more. _She_ liked the cloak and it wasn't going anywhere.)

There was a presence behind her. No. Multiple presences. Deeply familiar presences, but… there was no way that could really be who she sensed.

She turned, surprised that anyone could sneak up on her.

Somehow, impossibly, Anakin stood there, shoulders slumped, looking exactly as he had the last time she had seen him on Mandalore. Back before everything had gone so very very wrong. Next to him was an older Human man. At first she didn't know who he was, just felt the sorrow he wrapped around himself like the old ratty robes he wore. But then he smiled, and she saw the man she had once known.

Both of these men she once saw somewhere between surrogate fathers and surrogate brothers, unquestionably trusted, unquestionably family, looked more like holos than real figures, but she could sense them right there next to her, as real and present as the Loth-Cat rustling the bushes to her right.

How were they here? How was this possible?

Anakin smiled at her, cocking his head slightly as he always did when he admitted to one of his faults. "Ahsoka, I am so happy you're doing well."

"And you as well, Master."

His smile tightened, and he glanced away, before meeting her gaze once more. "I need you to know, I'm so sorry that-"

She interrupted his apology, her voice firm and sure, "No Anakin, no, I'm the one who needs to - "

"No! You never need to apologize for anything!" As always his voice gave away the tumultuous emotions swirling within him. She had thought she'd never hear that voice again, just that mechanical regulated one, the one which filtered out everything that made Anakin well… Anakin, and Ahsoka had to fight to keep the tears out of her eyes.

She shook her head. "I _left you_ Skyguy. I promised I wouldn't do that again, and I did. I am so sorry."

"I'm glad you did Snips. I - Vader - you would have died had you stayed Ahsoka. I would have done something truly unforgivable and-"

This time Obi-Wan was the one who interrupted, the chiding tone to his voice so dear and missed the tears Ahsoka had been fighting broke free once she heard it. "Come now Anakin, I forgave you for killing me. I am certain Ahsoka would have done the same if things came to that. Which, may I remind you they didn't. You can't punish yourself for things you did not do as well as those that you did."

He turned his gentle smile towards Ahsoka, eyes crinkled with affection. "I am certainly happy to see you are well. I _also_ have apologies to give I am afraid, I abandoned you for years, made you think you were alone when you were not, and -"

"Master, no, I understand, I do. I understand all of it except… well how are you here?"

"We're part of the Force now Snips."

"I gathered as much, but… how can you be here? I thought… I thought once you were one with the Force you..."

"You of all people should know the Force is more mysterious than anyone could ever guess, Snips."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Skyguy." She laughed, heart bursting with joy to be joking around with him once more. She had thought she would never be able to do this again, never get to bask in his approval and love. Yet somehow now, after his death, here he was, by her side once more.

A third familiar presence joined them, and she turned to see Master Yoda, hunched over and old. "Time for us to leave it is, no? Perhaps when die you do, you may join us. But until then, it is time."

She smiled at the old Master, gave him a respectful bow. "Of course Master. I understand. May the Force be with you all."

Anakin laughed again, Ahsoka delighted in the sound. She had missed it so much. "We're one with the Force Ahsoka, of course the Force is with us!" He was wearing his lopsided grin, the sight was so nostolic it almost stole her breath. "Snips, hey, Master Yoda is right, the balance is shifting and I don't know if we're going to be able to manifest for a while. But please, please know that no matter what we're with you. We'll always be by your side. And well… You've grown so wise and powerful, and… I'm so very proud of you Snips."

And with that the three of them were gone, leaving Ahsoka with just the breeze, the journey ahead of her, and the Force for companions.


End file.
